The Lady Knight
by jeanlle
Summary: Somewhere in the Universe, the Little Prince landed on a planet no bigger than a house. This planet had swords, bows and arrows, practise dummies and other weapons strewn about the ground. This planet was inhabited by a knight. Well, this knight wasn't like any knight. This knight was a Lady. Project for english class


"The Lady Knight"

Somewhere in the Universe, the Little Prince landed on a planet no bigger than a house., Tthis planet had swords, bows and arrows, practise dummies and other weapons strewn about the ground. This planet wasis inhabited by a knight. Well, this knight wasisn't like any _knight_., Tthis knight wais a _Lady_, . aA woman in golden armour, with her long dark brown hair flowing in the breeze as she attacked her practise dummies with her sword in her hand.

The Little Prince had to be cautious as he was tryingied to approach the raging lady. Unfortunately, the Little Prince stepped on an arrow's shaft, and it snapped like a twig. The sound the arrow made alerted the Lady Knight; she turned away from the dummy and spun around to look for the source of the noise sound.

"Who's goes there?!" she spat, and prepared herself for battle.

"Good morning." The Little Prince greeted with a calm demeanor demeanour .

The knight pointed her sword towards the Little Prince when she saw him, and not even realising that her visitor was a child made her didn't lower her sword even when she realised her visitor was a child.

"Good morning. Who are you?"

"What are you doing?" the Little Prince asked.

"You didn't answer my question; Who. Are. You?" she asked again, though she continued, "Well, I'm practising my swordplay."

"Why are you practising swordplay? What for?"

"Sso I could defend my Planet from Invaders."

"Wwho is trying to invade your planet?"

"There are tons of invaders out there who want to destroy my home, I must prepare myself and I must always be ready."

"Wwell, I'm not going to destroy your planet and I do not intend to invade it either. So, will you please, lower your sword?"

The knight blinked and slowly lowered her sword and sheathed it. "Wwell you don't look like you could even destroy a chair, lest destroy my planet." She scoffed.

"Why would I want to destroy a chair? That's a bit pointless, don't you think?"

"Of course I know it's pointless to destroy a chair. I just used it as a representation of how weak and small you are ," she said as she turned around and slashed a dummy in half, it's top half now lying on the ground.

"I may be small but I am not as weak as you think." The Little Prince replied, hHis tone becoming irate as he heard the proud words escape the knight's mouth.

"Ooh yeah? Well can you do what I just did? Can you shoot an arrow straight to bull's- eye? Can you defeat ten10 invaders duringin one night? I don't think so." The pompous Lady Knight said.

"I am strong enough to leave someone important to me so I could go and learn to love them better, even though it hurts." The little prince was truly furious now. He didoesn't want to be insulted and to be ridiculed this way.

"You call that 'strong'? I think it only shows how weak you really are. What a cowardly way to solve your problems."

"Well, how do you solve YOUR problems?"

"I face them head-on. I never back out" and with that said, the Little Prince's anger was gone and replaced by fascination.

After a few moments of silence, the Little Prince said. "You remind me of my rose. Sshe has beautiful petals that bloom in the daylight, she is as beautiful as you. My rose also wears armour, though her armour isn't made of metal or gold –, hers is made of thorns to protect her from being eaten or picked up. Though she isn't as impetuous, brash and as blunt as you, but you are, in a way, similar. I love and care for that rose and she is important to me…" the Little Prince said sadly as he gazed upon the knight before him.

"That rose of yours is important to you, yet you chose to leave her just so you could learn to love her? I hope leaving her was worth it, it should teach you a great lesson." the knight was left speechlessdumbstruck . The Little Prince calling her as beautiful as hiser rose truly surprised her. "Also, I hope that rose of yours is strong, she can defend herself from any invaders."

"I hope when I get back to my planet, things will still be the same; my rose will still be there alive and untouched, my volcanoes still active and clean, and no baobab plants growing. I wish my rose was as strong and as valiant as you."

"Have faith, little one., tThat your rose will protect herself. She is a woman after all, and women are not fragile and weak, but strong. Not fragile and weak."

"But she is merely a plant." The Little Prince retorted.

"Oh, but you called her a 'she'. A woman can be strong no matter what she is. She shouldn't be treated differently just because she is a plant, an animal, or any other form. She is still a woman."

"Though I still do not understand, why would anyone want to destroy and invade your planet?" the Little Prince wondered aloud.

"They all want to take what's mine." She said and after a few moments of silence, she continued, "Oonce there was a man, an armoured man. He had swords, one in his hand and two sheathed at his sides, bow and arrows strapped around his body, and he flew down here on a big eagle not as big as my planet. He tried to destroy me, but I was prepared. He retreated the moment I struck his fighting arm with my sword," she paused then continued. "He was lonely, you see, and he didn't have a home to live in,. so he wanted to take my planet all to himself." The Lady Knight sat on the ground and placed struck her sword to the ground. The little prince approached her cautiously as to not step on another arrow shaft or any other deadly weapon, and sat beside her.

"You're very brave and you're noble too, though sometimes you can be arrogant and too very proud of yourself., Bbut I guess that's because you've been through a lot." The pPrince said.

"It's because I will defend anything, fight for anything or anyone that needs my protection, I swore my whole life to that oath. And to give up on it, is a sign of dishonour to my knighthood."

"Isn't it hard? What you do, to follow by that oath all the time and not do anything different?"

"It's always hard. Because nothing in life is ever easy." The lady said "Life is a journey, it's an obstacle and it's full of challenges to test our strength and durability. So nothing is ever easy. Life is simply a battlefield."

The Little Prince nodded sadly.; He agreed with the words the Lady Knight just said. He looked at the knight to see that she is simply smiling at him. She reached a hand out and ruffled his hair which made them both laugh a little. The little prince stood up and said, "Well, I believe I must go now."

The Lady Knight was perplexed; she just started to enjoying the company of the little prince. "Where are you going? Will you be going back to your rose?" she immediately asked.

"I'm going to have an adventure." was the little prince's reply.

"Well if you're going, then I'm going, too. Not to where _you're _going, but to your planet so I could protect your rose for you." She stood up and started packing her things.

"Why would you leave your planet? Wouldn't that be breaking your oath?"

"Well someone _strong_ reminded me of what life is about. It's an adventure." She winked at him. "So, where's your planet?"

"It's Planet B-612," the little prince smiled at her.

"Well, we best be on our way then.; Till next time, little one."

And they went on their way to a whole new adventure.

E N D.


End file.
